Drawing A Blank
by Deviated
Summary: Yoh is struggling to finish an essay, so he finds something else to do. Oneshot.


Just a random, short, fluffy one-shot about nothing in particular. Based on the anime ending rather than the manga. Sorry if characters are a bit OOC. Thanks for reading.

* * *

He stared at his computer screen, expression as blank as the word document before him.

He glanced at the clock. Midnight already. Exasperated, he let out a deep breath.

Finally giving up, he slowly rose from a sitting position, stretching his stiff arms and back and yawning. He slipped his headphones over his ears and turned up the volume. The voice of his favorite singer, Soul Bob, immediately relaxed him as he sauntered out into the hall. Homework could wait. He would much rather relax under the stars, anyway.

She reached for the remote and shuts the TV off. Watching reruns of soaps, no matter how much she loved them, was getting dull, though it did manage to pass the time in her seemingly perpetual idleness. She absent-mindedly cracked her knuckles as she walked toward the kitchen to grab a drink. There was nothing else to do, really. Unlike him, her schoolwork had long been completed, despite her indifference. She was always meticulous in whatever she did, something she had repeatedly tried to beat into him but to no avail. Although she was starting to get lazy too, she reasoned, as she eyed the large pile of unwashed dishes in the sink. Normal life kind of sucked like that.

He watched her silently as she moved about in the kitchen, cleaning up some of the clutter that had accumulated with his friends' constant presence in their household. Moving gracefully, her lithe figure was elegant and beautiful, and his eyes tracked her every movement. Warmth spread through him as he pondered her change in demeanor. She had definitely mellowed out since the postponement of the Shaman Fight- while she was still volatile at times, she also seemed much nicer, especially when they were alone. He (correctly) attributed this to the fact that he wasn't in danger all the time; he knew how much she worried while he was fighting his matches, even though it didn't show through her facade. Perhaps he was getting through to her after all. Having all this time off was doing wonders for their relationship. It was great.

He tugged off his headphones and placed them around his neck as he approached her.

"Hey, Anna."

She looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be working on your paper, Yoh?" she admonished.

He scratched his head sheepishly and laughed, "Writer's block I guess. And I couldn't concentrate."

"Get your head out of the gutter then, baka," she snapped. Her expression softened. "Look, Yoh, you should feel lucky that I've eased up on your training. The _least_ you could do is try not to fail out of school in the meantime."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "But I need to clear my head. Come with me outside?"

"When does your head ever need clearing? I didn't think there was anything in there to clear," she deadpanned, nonetheless following Yoh out onto the porch.

"Ahh, what a perfect night. It's so cool outside," he commented, not expecting a response.

He smiled as he felt a warm hand intertwine with his. "You know," she started, "Have you thought about what you'll do if the tournament doesn't start up again?"

"Actually, I have... but they're nothing out of the ordinary," he replied. "Nothing will change."

"But what about your dream?" she countered. "What about mine?"

He looked at her, somewhat surprised at her candid admission of insecurity. But it was nice to know that she sometimes felt vulnerable too.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about that," he said. "But as far as I'm concerned, my life is pretty good as it is right now. So let's enjoy that." He looked at her with that stupid grin. She didn't know if she wanted to punch him or kiss him for taking things so lightly.

"And plus, Shaman King or not," he continued, "one thing I know for sure is that you'll always be my queen."

Pink tinged her cheeks at his charm, and she shoved him, albeit gently. "You better still win though. Or else I'll kill you. And then I'll summon your spirit and kill you again." she threatened, half-menacing and completely adorable.

"You're cute when you blush, Anna," he complimented, running a hand through her silky blonde tresses, impervious to her threat. He could read right through her.

"Oh, shut up, Romeo." She leaned over and crushed her lips against his.

Amidamaru smiled as he watched from his sentry position on the roof, happy for his master.

_Anna-sama is strong and beautiful, but she has always been so guarded and cold. Only you could have breached her emotional walls, Yoh-dono. I am glad she makes you so happy._

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a intense bright light, streaking across the night sky. If he had still had lungs, he was sure that his breath would have caught in his throat at the magnificent sight.

_This could only mean one thing. I must inform Yoh-dono._

Amidamaru swooped down on the occupied couple, causing them to hastily disentangle themselves, both flustered.

"Whoa! Amidamaru!"

"I am sorry to interrupt your...tender moment, but look," he turned his ghostly head towards the shimmering comet overhead.

After briefly staring at the sky in awe, Yoh was interrupted by Anna's voice, now sickeningly sweet.

"Yoh, you do know what this means, don't you?"

Yoh's feeling of content quickly dissipated like a punctured Over Soul. "Uh...It means that I don't need to write my paper?" he tried.

Anna smirked. "Well, you're partially right," she answered, "but it also means that you're doing 150 laps first thing in the morning."

He groaned in defeat, not bothering to protest. There was no use arguing unless he wanted to add to his own misery. He looked at her, fully expecting a scowl but instead reassured with a small smile. Without a doubt, their lives would never be the same, and she knew that. This Shaman fight business was serious stuff. They would just have to cross that bridge when they got to it. Together.

* * *

Well, that's it. If you'd like, tell me what you think :)


End file.
